Electrodes are well known devices which permeate industry, and which, although often very small in size and not particularly visible, can have a significant impact on peoples' lives. Electrodes are used in electronic instruments having many industrial, medical, and analytical applications. To name just a few, they include monitoring and controlling fluid flow, and various types of analytical methods wherein electric current is measured to indicate the presence or concentration of certain chemical species.
With respect to analytical methods, the need for detection and quantitative analysis of certain chemicals found within a larger composition can be important for the chemical and manufacturing industries, as well as biotechnology, environmental protection, and health care industries. Examples of substances that may be analyzed include liquid samples such as tap water, environmental water, and bodily fluids such as blood, plasma, urine, saliva, interstitial fluid, etc.
Many analytical techniques, sometimes referred to as electrochemical detection methods, make use of electrodes as a component of an electrochemical sensor. The sensors are used in combination with electronic apparatuses to precisely detect the presence or concentration of a selected chemical species (analyte) within a substance sample. Techniques that allow the use of miniaturized disposable electroanalytic sample cells for precise micro-aliquot sampling, and self-contained, automatic means for measuring the analyte, can be particularly useful.
Electrochemical detection methods can include amperometric measurement techniques, which generally involve measurement of a current flowing between electrodes that directly or indirectly contact a sample of a material containing an analyte, and studying the properties of the current. The magnitude of the current can be compared to the current produced by the system with known samples of known composition, e.g., a known concentration of analyte, and the quantity of analyte within the sample substance can be deduced. These types of electrochemical detection methods are commonly used because of their relatively high sensitivity and simplicity.
Micro-electrode arrays are structures generally having two electrodes of very small dimensions, typically with each electrode having a common element and electrode elements or micro-electrodes. If “interdigitated” the arrays are arranged in an alternating, finger-like fashion (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,031). These are a sub-class of micro-electrodes in general. Interdigitated arrays of micro-electrodes, or IDAs, can exhibit desired performance characteristics; for example, due to their small dimensions, IDAs can exhibit excellent signal to noise ratios.
Interdigitated arrays have been disposed on non-flexible substrates such as silicon or glass substrates, using integrated circuit photolithography methods. IDAs have been used on non-flexible substrates because IDAs have been considered to offer superior performance properties when used at very small dimensions, e.g., with feature dimensions in the 1-3 micrometer range. At such small dimensions, the surface structure of a substrate (e.g., the flatness or roughness) becomes significant in the performance of the IDA. Because non-flexible substrates, especially silicon, can be processed to an exceptionally smooth, flat, surface, these have been used with IDAs.